


Get Dressed, We’re Going Out!

by Sherlock1110



Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, Dom Greg, Kneeling, M/M, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: For the prompt;Lestrade gets Sherlock all worked up, then ties the base of his penis, sticks a dildo up his arse, and tells him to get dressed, they're going out.





	Get Dressed, We’re Going Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock was on his knees in Greg’s office in their apartment. While Greg worked. Except... he’d long since got bored of working on the report he had to write up and was instead working on Sherlock’s dick. 

The detective wasn’t knelt on the floor. No, he was knelt on Greg’s desk, in easy reach of the DI. He was up straight, his hands fighting to grip one another behind his back. 

“You’re a brat, did you know that?”

Sherlock watched him closely, his gaze almost boring into him. “Yes, Greg.”

“You know what happens when you distract me from work, don’t you?”

“Yes, Greg,” Sherlock repeated, almost moaning as the older man tightened his hand as he ran it up and down Sherlock’s fully hard length. He knew he wouldn’t get to come, he knew that wasn’t on the agenda for today, but maybe if he could make Greg forget about-

“Ungh,” the detective grunted as he was pushed down on the desk, his face smashing into the polished wood surface. 

“Keep still, pet. You hear me? And keep your hands behind you.”

“Yes, Greg,” he said yet again, for a third time. It was always Greg. Never sir. Sir reminded the DI of work and anyway, making Sherlock call him Greg was punishment in itself. 

The Dom lubed his fingers up again and trickled some into his pet’s crack, massaging the edges of his hole with one hand while the other kept on stroking, watching his member grow purple with anticipation. 

“Please, Greg-” Sherlock moaned as the DI pushed the first finger into his hole, watching as it sucked it in to the second knuckle. 

“Look at it there, fluttering all pretty like.” The whole while he fucked his pet’s arse with his finger, he kept stroking his cock. 

“Greg, I’m gonna-” Greg let go and the orgasm Sherlock had been chasing fled as quick as it had approached. 

“I hope you weren’t about to come without permission.”

“No, Greg,” Sherlock panted, his greedy hole sucking in more of the older man’s finger. 

“It really is fascinating watching this sink in so deep.” He pushed and pushed until his finger disappeared completely, then crooked it just so until his sub was seeing stars. “There we go.”

Sherlock merely grunted, pressing his head into the desk. He was expecting a second finger next. What he wasn’t expecting was something silicon and curved. “You like this dick,” Greg pointed out. 

He knew why immediately, it was the dildo that mimicked Greg’s cock down to every vein. 

“I’m not going to stop pushing so relax and suck it in, boy.” He pressed the base of the plug, watching as it got sucked in momentarily before spurting out. 

“I said relax!” Greg punctuated his word with a slap on his thigh. 

A moaning detective was left writhing over the desk, trying his hardest not to let his wrist go that he was holding behind his back. He felt like if he fought too much he’d fall off the edge. 

“Where were you the last time you took my fake cock?” Greg asked twisting it slightly, watching his pet’s hole pulsate and push it out slightly before sucking more in. 

“The chair, Greg.”

“Hmm... yes you were. Did you like that chair?”

“No, Greg.” Sherlock shook his head so his whole body moved. 

The Dom leant forward and gripped his pet’s curls. “Keep that pretty little head of yours still.”

“Yes, Greg,” Sherlock moaned as the DI grasped hold of his cock again, working it back to that same hardness it had been moments before. 

“Come and I’ll spank you so hard you won’t want to leave our bedroom for a month.”

Sherlock’s arse clenched in response, sucking Greg’s fake cock further into his arse. He hated Greg’s spankings. They were never pleasurable and the thought made him cringe. 

The DI ran his thumb over the head of Sherlock’s cock, rubbing it into the precome that was gathering there. 

“How much of my cock do you think you’ve taken?” Greg asked, not letting up on his fiddling. 

Sherlock started to shake his head again then remembered what the Dom had said, pausing. “Sorry, Greg.”

“Answer my question. Now!” He punctuated his words with another smack to his arse. 

“I... I don’t know.” He clenched his arse again, trying to help himself figure it out but his attention was too focused on his leaking cock. “P-please, Greg,” he half sobbed, half choked. 

“Please what?” The DI asked, pressing in the dildo just a little more. 

“P-please can I come?”

Greg laughed. “No. I don’t think so.” He pushed the dildo again, so it bottomed our inside his pet then tapped the base. “One more thing. Because I’m not tempting fate.”

He opened the drawer of his desk, and pulled up a narrow length of rope. Then began wrapping it around the base of his dick, he tightened it off and finished with a bow. Kissing the head of Sherlock’s cock, he said, “There we go. All done.” He gave the head of his cock a pinch and then straightened up. 

“D-done?!” Sherlock stumbled over his words. 

“Yup. Get dressed. We’re going out for dinner.”

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut and let go of his wrist. His arms flopped for forward and he looked between his legs at his trussed up package. 

“Greg-”

“Now, Sherlock. Bedroom, suit, shoes, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
